Teen Titans Quest Guide
This is the official guide for Teen Titans Quest. Overview Reading can be fun for some. Sometimes, however, things can get complicated, such as reading Shakespeare. In cases like these, there is often a guide of some sort that aids in the understanding of what's going on in the story. This is one of those cases, and yet is very different as well. Teen Titans Quest is a sequel of and crossover to two separate franchises: Teen Titans and Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. As such, the story structure will feature elements associated with both franchises. The Teen Titans aspect carries over its TV formula, and thus, the story flows as if one were reading a lost episode or direct-to-TV movie (or maybe a theatrical release). The Eternal Darkness side of things incorporates the multiple story directions that the game is admired for. However, this is also where the confusion will most likely begin, and that's where this guide comes in. The story starts with a prologue, and during the events in said prologue, the character starring in it makes an important choice. From there, the storyline, while flowing somewhat similarly, will have differing locations, heroes and villains pop up, offering a different experience for the different choices made at the beginning. Around the end, there will be a twist relating to this, but there won't be spoilers. As for the characters, each one will be written as faithfully as possible, thereby making it as authentic as possible. There are only a very select few exceptions, but this is due to the fact that this is supposed to be a sequel of sorts. Below are notes relating to how to properly read the story. List of Information *Italicized words and sentences signify that the person is whispering. Normally, a smaller word size tends to be used for something like this, but this can be hard to read for some, so italicizing the words is a better idea. *Bolded words are used when certain characters have either robotic or metallic voices. *All caps words, unless they are full sentences, are used to place emphasis in dialogue and in narration. If used to make complete sentences, this indicates that the speaker is raising his or her voice. *Events are labeled either event a., event b., event c., or "Fixed Event". Fixed Events are scenarios in the story that don't change depending on the choice the reader makes at the beginning. However, the other events do. A signifies Xel'lotath, B signifies Chattur'gha, and C signifies Ulyaoth. After awhile, the letters will apply to entire chapters, allowing the changes to become much greater. Fixed Events, therefore, will become pointless until the proper prompts are given. *Events involving the Ancients (Xel'lotath, Chattur'gha, and Ulyaoth) have "version", i.e. Xel'lotath Version, and are more or less moments that are like events a., b., and c., but more Ancient-centric. And now that that is over, you may hopefully feel less confused. Read "Teen Titans Quest Chapter 0: Crossroads" to begin reading the story. And remember, one choice decides the fate of your beloved characters... Category:Teen Titans Quest Category:Crossover